After The Hospital Scene
by YamiLovesYaoi
Summary: Well this is what i think could have happened between Kouichi being saved by the others and introducing Kouji to Tomoko. not sure how many chapters yet. K purely 'cus I'm nervous
1. Waiting Room

**(A/N this is set right after the gang breaks into resus. and save Kouichi)**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Digimon Kouizumi would be cannon but unfortunately i don't.**

* * *

><p>The warriors (minus Kouichi) were sat in the waiting room of the hospital where said twin was<p>

currently being assessed by doctors. Actually Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei were sitting, Kouji

was pacing it was a miracle he didn't have holes in his shoes and it was really setting the others on

edge.

It had been hours since they had been ushered out of the room kouichi was in at the time and into

one of the hospitals waiting rooms they had exchanged phone numbers and addresses then written

them down to give to Kouichi. JP couldn't take it anymore and decided to say something. "Kouji your

pacing is making me nervous, you're not helping anyone like this!" This earned him a glare from the

warrior of light, it didn't last though, he turned away from JP and carried on pacing.

That was a bad idea, before he knew what was happening he found himself on the floor under

an angry looking Junpei wasn't the only one annoyed by his pacing At that moment

a nurse came in.

"Errrrm e-excuse me, you're the kids who are with kimura-kun, right?" As soon as she had come

in five pairs of expectant eyes were on her this, along with the stange scene of two boys on the floor

one on top of the other, was enough to make the young nurse nervous. Fortunatly they were too

interested in what she had to say to notice.

"Yeah we are, is he ok?" Izumi was the one who replied, her voice filled with worry.

The nurse smiled warmly at her "He's doing as well as we would expect, even better." this made

them all feel a little relieved of course this didn't mean he was hurt but at least he would be ok

given time.

Takuya, finally untangled from Kouji, decided to speak up "Can we see him?"

"His mother should be here in a few hours, i suppose it would be ok, but only one can go

in for today. Who's going?" Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya and Junpei shared a look then looked to

Kouji who looked like would run out at any moment.

"You should go" was all the leader said, receiving a grateful look from the younger twin

before the nurse led him to the room Kouichi was in. She opened the door and Kouji walked in

cautiously and went and sat in a chair by Kouichi's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? cus I need all the help I can get...<strong>

**~AnimeRox2413**


	2. So The Brothers Meet (In Person)

**(A/N: so here's the second chapter hope you enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Digimon there would have been a second season of Frontier. So I clearly don't, do I?**

* * *

><p>Kouichi looked at his brother "Hey" he was to exhausted both physically and mentally to anything else.<p>

On the way to the room the nurse had said he might not be able say much and explained the possible symptoms of his concussion, which was pretty bad, so he knew what to expect. A possible symptom: slurred speech, yup, Kouji could only just understand the short 'hey'. He was also on med's for the headaches which was only adding to his drowsiness.

"Hey" came Kouji's reply "so how are you feeling?"

"Kinda like a Trailmon ran ov'r me" Good so his memory was ok that made things a whole lot easier. "Is everyone ok? Di' you guys sto' Lucemon?"

"Yes and yes." He wanted to keep his answers short confusing his brother would only make things worse. At this he saw the injured boy relax. "I'm glad you're ok. Everyone has been really worried"

"Sorry." How weak and beaten he sounded make Kouji's heart drop. "I din mean t' make you worry."

"Don't be if it wasn't for you we would never have beaten that S.O.B." the last thing he needed was his brother feeling guilty. "Anyway lets change the subject, how long will you be in here?"

"I'm n't sure goin' from wha' i know prob'ly a week, two tops."

"The nurse said 'Kaa-san should be here in a few hours. What are we gonna tell them? We can't just tell them what really happened, they would never believe us."

"We'll thinka somthin' " Kouji had to really concentrate to understand what he said and it seemed to be getting harder too and figured that he must be tired.

He decided it would be best to let him sleep for now. "Hey, Nii-san i should go now so you can sleep. the others are in the waiting room. Oh yeah, here's everyone's phone numbers and addresses, we'll come back tomorrow and they can see you then 'cus i know they really want to. Okay?"

"Sure, can't wait" They shared a smile before the younger left to tell the others the plan for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I think I might do another chapter maybe two.**

**R&R? I'm not great at this, I know, so advice?**

**~AnimeRox2413**


	3. A New Day

(A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long. I don't t even know when I last updated. Since i last updated i did go to J-Con with .otaku, which was great. I was planning to put this up on Monday 15th December because that was World Otaku Day... but i forgot... Oops...OH! And I changed my pen name to YamiLovesYaoi from AnimeRox2413, any variation on YamiNoTenshi which i wanted, that i could think of anyway, was taken...Anyway hope you like the chapter.)

Disclaimer- If i owned Digimon Kouichi would have way more screen time, I mean all that stuff with Dusky and then what happens? He gets hardly any screen time!

On with the story!

****HI IM A PAGE BREAK****

Confusion.  
>His head hurts, hus limbs heavy. His memory a little hazy, but he remembers. Remembers their adventure, his mistakes, meeting his brother. Why wasn't he dead? Lucemon... had killed him. Before going to the Digital World... he had fallen down the stairs. So that's how he had ended up here.<p>

Guilt. Kouji wouldn't like him thinking this way but he can't help it. He did try to kill them, his own brother. And they forgave him. Why? He didn't understand at all.

Kouji had told him, when he was here, that he would be back tomorrow and that the others would be there to see him too.

He wasn't sure what he would say when he saw them. He was sure, however that they would want an explanation about what he did. They had seen him die. Seen his data taken by Lucemon. They would probably be upset about that.

All around him he can hear beeps, talking, footsteps and talking from other rooms. Its late, not many people here but in the quiet of his room he can hear everything going on outside. Cars could be on the streets outside, people making their way home. He wished he could go home too.

The hospital gown he was in and the perfectly white covers on his bed were scratchy and uncomfortable on his skin.

Eventually he drifts of to sleep, still with recent events on his mind.

****HI IM A PAGE BREAK****

"Takuya! You're late!"

'_Ah crap... I made Zee angry, I'm dead' _Takuya thought as he ran towards his friends. They had decided to meet up at a park they all knew. Coincidentally they all live relatively close to eachother.

"Um... Sorry guys." He felt guilty, they were going to see their friend in hospital and he was making them late.

"Forget it lets just get going." The bluenette said and began walking away. They had waited long enough and Kouji just wanted to get moving. After spending most of their lives apart, he didn't want to be away from his brother. He wouldn't show it to the others of course, even if they were pretty close.

After sharing a nervous look (they didn't want to get on The wolfs bad side right now) the folloee after him. They stayed quiet for a while, all lost in their own thoughts.

By the time they were out of the park, Takuya and Tomoki had started talking about some video game that came out recently. Junpei was hitting on Izumi... again. Kouji was still content in the company of his own thoughts. They would have to get the but to Shibuya Hospital.

When they arrived at the bus stop they had gone silent again, then Takuya spoke up. He spoke in a serious tone, none of the carefree voice he used when talking to Tomoki moments ago. "So anyway Kouji, do you have any idea what ypu guys are gonna do about your parents?"

The warrior of light looked just as serious, but also troubled. He mask was slipping. "I honestly have no idea." Before anything else could be said, the bus arrived. The journey was spent thinking up plans to tell the twins parents that they knew. Soon they arrived at their destination.

****HI IM A PAGE BR EAK****

They had asked at the desk which room Kouichi was in, and found their way there. When the found it they knocked on the door before entering.

Kouichi was sat up on the pure white bed reading. They had made sure to come while his mother was at work so things didn't get awkward.

Even after a nights sleep the warrior of darkness still didn't feel right. He gave them a small smile aa they entered the room. Greetings were exchanged as the other warriors each found places in the room to settle.

They told Kouichi about their final battle with Lucemon.

****HI IM A PAGE BR EAK****

A/N sorry for any mistakes and the fact that all my stories seem to have really short chapters... I will try to update as soon as i can!)

R&R? (I dont get why people put that at the end of a chapter when they clearly already read it.)

~YamiLovesYaoi


End file.
